El trasero de Arnold
by KillaCAD
Summary: Cuando Arnold pensara en lo complicada que era Helga, más tarde ese día, tendría que hacerlo siempre con la sensación incómoda de las yemas de sus dedos golpeando en su nalga derecha. Sería una sensación residual, pero persistente que lo haría sonrojar y enojarse al mismo tiempo, desde la raíz del pelo hasta la punta de los pies.


**Dedicado a Mabel Florez, quien hizo un hermoso fanart de un viejo fic mio. Espero que este que estás leyendo te haga reír mucho, cariño.**

* * *

 **El trasero de Arnold**

Era un día normal para Arnold: había comenzado con una clase doble de Álgebra, tuvo un receso de diez minutos y fue de visita a la biblioteca. El almuerzo llegó con el anuncio de la campana, así que recogió sus cosas y se encaminó a la cafetería. En el trayecto, se encontró con Stinky, saludó a Park y esquivó a sus compañeros del club de teatro porque, en realidad, se moría de hambre. Quedaban unos metros para que llegara a su destino cuando divisó la figura de la última persona que se encontraría esa mañana.

—Buenos días, Helga.

—Buenos días, Arnold.

Arnold parpadeó, sorprendido, redujo la velocidad y se cercioró que quien le había contestado el saludo fuese, efectivamente, la rubia más malhumorada de su escuela. Iba a lanzar una pregunta evidente: _Helga, ¿eres tú?_ , cuando un evento sobrenatural lo dejó frío.

 _¡Plaf!_

No era la primera vez que le pasaba, pero era ciertamente la primera vez que le pasaba con Helga: el toque casual de felicitación que, a veces, se prodigaban los jugadores en la cancha de basquet, _un palmadita_. Solo que en esta ocasión fue una palmada _con-toda-la-mano_ en un lugar muy curioso de su anatomía. Le resultaba curioso el lugar no porque lo fuese, sino porque esa tendría que ser la primera vez en su vida que una chica le tocaba el trasero y realmente tendría que haber sido muy ingenuo de su parte suponer que ese tipo de experiencia traumática no iba a ser con alguien más que con Helga G. Pataki.

Cuando Arnold pensara en lo complicada que era Helga, más tarde ese día, tendría que hacerlo siempre con la sensación incómoda de las yemas de sus dedos golpeando en su nalga derecha. Sería una sensación residual, pero persistente que lo haría sonrojar y enojarse al mismo tiempo, desde la raíz del pelo hasta la punta de los pies. Se indignaría, se enojaría, se resignaría y volvería a enojarse con Helga, porque había cosas que podía pasarle, pero quizá otras que no. Quizá cuando Helga decidió darle una nalgada, Arnold se dio cuenta que tenía límites incluso para Helga, aunque nunca le negara nada. Tendría que decirle: _No, Helga, en serio_. Tendría que explicarle que las personas tenían partes de sí mismas que no iban compartiendo por los pasillos y menos con… con… las Helgas de su vida. O sea, la Helga en la vida de Arnold. Es decir, la misma Helga que le decía que las faldas habían pasado de moda y que su cabello era poco original.

Cuando Arnold pensara en lo complicada que era Helga, dudaría de su cordura y se convencería de que no era necesario hablar al respecto.

No hablaría, por ese día.

* * *

Era un día normal para Arnold. Tuvo clase de Literatura y Geografía, llegó el almuerzo y esquivó a los miembros de su club de teatro, porque quería llegar rápidamente a la cafetería. Apresuró el paso y momentos antes de que sonara la campana, se cruzó con Helga Pataki. La sombra de la epifanía se convirtió en un escalofrío que le atravesó la médula y, para qué negarlo, la nalga derecha.

—Buenos días, Helga.

—Buenos días, Arnold.

Arnold parpadeó, el recuerdo de un evento familiar le escarapeló la piel y pegó su espalda a la pared, por puro instinto.

—¿Pasa algo, zopenco? —Preguntó Helga, aburrida y extrañada por su comportamiento. Era tanta la expresión de indiferencia en su rostro, que Arnold bajó la guardia. Quizá el evento que todavía le creaba una sensación de incomodidad en el cuerpo no había pasado en lo absoluto. Así que Arnold sonrió sin mucha seguridad y negó con la cabeza. Solo cuando le dio la espalda, supo que había cometido un error.

 _¡Plaf!_

Arnold volteó con toda la rapidez que el pasmo le permitió. Miró confundido y enfadado, más lo segundo que lo primero. Decidió, en ese momento, que había llegado la hora de enfrentarla.

—¡Pero qué… HELGA!

Helga, sin embargo, no parecía confundida ni arrepentida. Dos sentimientos que Arnold hubiera esperado de su perpetradora. En cambio, estaba sonriendo, de medio lado, en una mueca que daba cuenta de lo mucho que le divertía el asunto.

—¿Sí? —Preguntó como si nada, como si no hubiera cometido (¡DOS VECES!) su crimen.

—¡Tú… tú… por qué!, o sea, ¿por qué?, ug, ¡Helga!

Mientras Arnold se indignaba, por supuesto, y porque era hora del almuerzo, muchos estudiantes se habían reunido frente a las puertas de la cafetería con la intención de saciar su apetito. En el camino, en cambio, se habían encontrado con uno de los clásicos de la ciudad: Arnold y Helga en la balada de los corazones agitados.

—Perdona, pero no te entiendo. ¿Qué quieres decir, Arnold?

Arnold se sentía incapaz de pronunciar las letras del ultraje. Por alguna razón incomprensible, la desfachatez de su acosadora lo estaba abrumando. Quizá tenía que ver con el hecho de que Helga era una chica, él era un chico, tenían dieciséis años y la pubertad por un par de ciclos más. Quizá también tenía que ver con la audiencia que observaba tranquilamente el espectáculo.

Arnold decidió dar cuatro pasos hacia delante, solo cuatro, para que Helga estuviera a una distancia razonable.

—¿Por qué me… —Arnold tragó saliva—, me diste una palmada?

Helga sonrió, cruel, con todos los dientes.

—Oh, te refieres a… ¿esta palmada? —preguntó con inocencia mientras le daba un golpecito en el hombro.

—¡No! Tú sabes muy bien a qué me re-

Arnold no pudo terminar su explicación.

—¿Arnold, viejo?, ¿estás bien? —Gerald había encontrado un lugar entre la multitud. No se esperaba a Arnold deteniendo el camino, pero la alerta se prendió en su cabeza cuando vio a Helga. Siempre que su mejor amigo estaba metido en algún asunto, era culpa de Helga.

—¡No!, es decir, sí… estoy bien, Gerald. —Se resignó Arnold, tratando de encontrar la calma que le había sido arrebatada cruelmente.

—Bueno, si todo está bien, zopenco, creo que es hora que todos vayamos a comer. Ahora, si me disculpas, el pudín de tapioca está esperándome.

Antes de que Arnold pudiera reaccionar, Helga lo pasó de largo y abrió las puertas de la cafetería para dejar que el resto de los estudiantes pasara. La multitud avanzó confundida, lanzó miradas extrañadas en dirección a Arnold y comenzaron a cuchichear en zumbidos molestos.

Gerald alzó una ceja.

—¿Qué fue todo eso?

Arnold miró a Gerald, sabía que podía confiar en su mejor amigo.

* * *

—¡QUE HELGA TE TOCÓ QUÉ!

—¡Gerald, cállate!

La mitad de la cafetería los observó por un momento antes de volver a sus actividades. Gerald y Arnold se había recluido, por un momento, en una de las mesas más alejadas del resto de la clase.

—¡Lo siento, viejo!, pero… cómo… o sea… ug… ¡por qué! —Gerald se puso pálido—. ¡No, espera, no quiero saber!

Arnold puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡No lo sé! Eso es lo que estaba intentando preguntarle… ¡no la entiendo! —Arnold miró preocupado su emparedado—. Después de trece años conviviendo con Helga siempre pensé que había entendido cómo funcionaba su mente, pero esto me demuestra que…

—… eres un ingenuo, —completó Gerald.

—…Helga es más complicada de lo que pensé, —corrigió Arnold de mal humor.

—Está loca como una oca, viejo, —Gerald movió la cabeza de un lado a un otro—, siempre te lo he dicho, pero nunca quieres escucharme. Esta es otra forma de torturarte; estoy seguro.

—Sí, pero no entiendo por qué… no he hecho nada malo, ¿por qué decidió un día llegar y… hacer eso?

—¿Quieres que le pregunte a Phoebe?

—No me siento cómodo sabiendo que tienes una conversación con tu novia en la que mi trasero es el tema central.

—Buen punto, olvida lo que dije, —Gerald se puso una mano en la barbilla—. ¿No se supone que Helga y tú estaban… _saliendo_?

Arnold sonrió. Gerald todavía hacía muecas de incomodidad cuando hablaba del tema.

—Así es, hasta hace tres semanas.

—¿Volvió a terminar contigo?

—No… hizo lo de siempre, ya sabes, —dijo sin darle importancia—, pero no sabía que estaba tan enojada. Pensaba invitarla al baile de primavera.

—¿Qué hiciste para enojarla? —Gerald lo miró de reojo—. Generalmente, ustedes son asquerosamente empalagosos.

—Claro que no, —Arnold arrugó el ceño—, Helga y yo somos perfectamente normales.

—Arnold, son horribles, ni siquiera Stinky los aguanta.

—¡Hey!

—Te digo la verdad porque eres mi mejor amigo y lo cierto es que ustedes se aman con la misma pasión con la que se odian.

—Yo jamás…

—¿Tengo que mencionar lo que pasó la última vez que los encontré en el armario?

Arnold se sonrojó inmediatamente.

—¡Eso fue un malentendido! Helga tenía que guardar los balones y yo solo le estaba ayudando.

—Ajá, así lo llaman entre ustedes, ¿ayudarse? Esperaba algo más poético, pero si les funciona…

—Funciona porque es la verdad, Gerald, —dijo Arnold exasperado.

—Sí, cómo no, no necesito saber los detalles sórdidos de tu relación con Helga.

—No hay nada sórdido entre Helga y yo.

—¿Ah no? —Gerald alzó una ceja—. Porque manosearte por los pasillos y fingir que no pasa nada es perfectamente natural.

Arnold se quedó callado un momento.

—¿Tú crees…?

—¿Qué?

—¿Tú crees que lo disfruta… eh… de _esa_ manera?

Gerald abrió los ojos cuando comprendió a qué se refería.

—¡OH POR DIOS, VIEJO! —Se escandalizó nuevamente—. ¡NO QUIERO SABER!

—Quiero que sepas, Gerald, que antes de que le pidieras una cita a Phoebe, te di apoyo moral por seis meses, —dijo Arnold, algo dolido.

—¿Me estás chantajeando?

Arnold rodó los ojos.

—No, solo quiero que me ayudes a entender qué le pasa a mi novia.

—Y yo quiero que te asegures de lobotomizarme porque has puesto una idea en mi cabeza que no quería tener en primer lugar.

A veces, Arnold se preguntaba por qué Helga y Gerald se llevaban tan mal cuando eran igual de dramáticos. Suspiró irritado e intrigado, al parecer tendría que buscar la respuesta al enigma por sí mismo y lejos de la susceptibilidad de su mejor amigo.

—Esto no es un juego raro entre ustedes, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Gerald, desconfiado.

—Cállate, Gerald.

* * *

Arnold se echó en su cama con la esperanza de que la visión de su techo encristalado le ayudara a encontrar una respuesta.

Años de convivencia con Helga le habían enseñado que no podía esperar un resultado favorable sin una estrategia de confrontación. Si de algo estaba seguro, es que tendría que confrontar a Helga para que se viera obligada a soltar su plan truculento. Arnold se hubiese sentido más entretenido con la idea de descifrarlo si el involucramiento no hubiese tan _físico_ _ **.**_

Si lo pensaba con detenimiento, no era que le molestara específicamente que Helga se diera la libertad de _tocarlo_. De hecho, desde que habían comenzado a salir (en secreto, por pedido expreso Pataki), Helga se había tomado libertades sutiles, pero frecuentes. Arnold, a pesar de la densidad que le atribuían (¡injustamente!, en su opinión), las había notado. Helga se había pasado la mitad de su vida juntos tratando de evitar cualquier contacto entre ellos, siempre parecía dispuesta a señalar el disgusto que le causaba y Arnold había asumido que era solo su manera de parecer ruda. Sin embargo, desde que la apariencia se había roto, Helga se desembarazó rápidamente de esa restricción. A Arnold no le molestaba, así que lo había aceptado, en silencio y sin decir nada, para que Helga se sintiera cómoda.

Eso era hasta que decidió darle DOS nalgadas en el pasillo, por supuesto.

Las libertades de Helga, hasta ese momento, habían sido bastante más inocentes. Eran acercamientos casuales que rondaban en la curiosidad y que raramente duraban mucho tiempo. Eran roces de sus dedos sobre su mano, un desliz del brazo sobre su cuello, sus labios en besos sutiles en las mejillas, una inclinación breve sobre su hombro y _palmaditas_ ligeras, como vuelo de mariposa, en su brazo cuando todavía tenía la necesidad de parecer implacable. Arnold sabía que Helga estaba explorando. Desde que le había confesado que era su primer novio (con la amenaza de muerte si correspondía con la deshonra), Helga había liberado la timidez de su inexperiencia. Al menos, eso pasaba cuando estaba de buen humor.

Una primera conexión evidente le hizo dar un respingo. Si Helga había optado por un acercamiento más crudo, seguramente era porque estaba de mal humor. Se congratuló con su descubrimiento hasta que recordó que Helga siempre parecía de mal humor por una diversidad de factores. Arnold hizo un nuevo esfuerzo por analizar los últimos meses de interacción.

 _Se había ido de viaje a San Lorenzo, con sus padres, por el corto periodo que duró las vacaciones de verano. Sus papás querían que conociera de manera más cercana el trabajo que realizaban y se dedicaron a explorar los lugares que habían sido su punto de encuentro mucho antes de que Arnold naciera. Arnold entendió que el viaje era la manera de reconciliarse con un lugar que los había separado durante muchos años. Arnold les aseguró que no era necesario, pues no guardaba ningún resentimiento y San Lorenzo, aún con el peligro de sus aventuras, se había convertido en un lugar lleno de recuerdos agradables. Como no parecían convencidos, Arnold aceptó de buena gana emprender el viaje, pero con tanta mala suerte que nadie más que Gerald se enteró de que era una exploración corta._

 _Fue mala suerte, pues en los años que siguieron al rescate de sus padres, Helga y él se habían hecho mucho más cercanos de lo que habían sido originalmente. Todo lo cercanos que podían ser los niños de diez años que tenían un historial de oposición de por medio. En ese momento, había sido un poco raro rendirse a la idea de amarse para toda la vida como en una de esas fantasías que vendían las películas románticas. Sin embargo, el aprecio y el respeto redescubierto en su aventura había contribuido a que convivieran con menos violencia y más cariño. Helga no cambió sus formas, pues eran parte de su personalidad, pero Arnold, que estaba acostumbrado a leerlas más allá de la apariencia, le dio la oportunidad de encontrar nuevos espacios para comunicarse en lugar de exasperarse. Helga, también, se dedicó a mostrarle un poco más de sí misma y quizá un poco más de lo que ella veía en él. Fueron años de conocerse nuevamente, antes de que Arnold y Helga admitieran que la historia de sus besos no nacía del calor del momento._

 _Antes del verano del viaje con sus padres, Arnold había reunido el coraje suficiente para sincerarse consigo mismo y con Helga._

— _Helga, —le dijo con la mejor voz que le salió (pues estaba nervioso) —, tengo algo que quiero decirte._

 _Helga, quien estaba bien concentrada en el pizarrón de clase, se había volteado con ligero aburrimiento y le había sonreído en una mueca._

— _¿Asustado por el examen de Literatura, Arnoldo?_

 _Arnold arrugó el ceño, fastidiado. La epifanía de su adolescencia se había presentado durante una mañana, poco antes del término de la clase y por supuesto que no había escuchado nada, ni la clase, ni a la maestra, ni los anuncios de los exámenes que seguramente vendrían en varias semanas. De todas formas, le irritó el tonito de Helga, su gesto burlón y esa manía suya de equivocarse con tanto acierto._

— _No, no quiero hablar de Literatura. —Respondió en un tono más elevado del que quería y la maestra se acercó inmediatamente._

— _Pues no necesitas estar en mi clase, si eso es lo que sientes, Arnold. Puedes retirarte y estudiar por ti mismo la Divina comedia._

 _La clase ahogó una risita, pero Arnold solo se fijó en la ceja alzada de Helga._

 _Recogió sus cosas sin mucho entusiasmo y salió en medio del bochorno, y de la autoinspección que le obligó a admitir que confesar sus sentimientos en medio de una clase quizá no había sido la idea más brillante que había tenido._

 _Se detuvo solo cuando escuchó que unos pasos apresurados se movían para alcanzarlo antes de que llegara a la biblioteca._

— _Hey, Arnold, —lo llamó Helga, su voz sonaba divertida y Arnold rodó los ojos._

— _¿Te has salido de la clase solo para molestarme? —Preguntó sin verdadero enojo._

— _Jamás, —sonrió y le mostró el pase que usaban para ir a los servicios—. ¿Qué te pasó ahí dentro?_

— _Me distraje, —contestó rápido, podía sentir que la cara se le ponía roja._

— _¿Con qué? ¿Es sobre Geraldo y sus razones estúpidas para no declararse a Phoebe?_

— _Ja, buena esa, —Arnold sintió un pinchazo en la palma de las manos—. No, no es nada sobre Gerald._

— _¿Y qué es lo que querías decirme? Has hecho que te expulsen en la clase que peor te va y todo._

— _Eh… —Arnold desvió la mirada, nervioso. De pronto, ya no se sentía tan valiente ni tan seguro. Bueno, seguro de sus sentimientos sí, pero no sobre la situación que había provocado. ¿Quién se le declara a una chica en medio de una clase? Seguramente podría hacer algo mejor que eso, tendría que invitarla a cenar o algo parecido. Tendría que sentirse horrible mientras cenaban y ella no tenía la menor idea de lo que iba a decir. Tendría que sufrir en silencio hasta que llegaran al postre y se le ocurriera decirle todo, y esperar pacientemente a que sus sentimientos, después de todos esos años, fueran correspondidos. Tendría que sufrir en lugar de sentir incomodidad y alivio, y ligera felicidad porque a Helga le importaba lo suficiente como para salirse de su clase favorita._

— _¿Hola, Arnoldo? —Helga se cruzó se brazos, impaciente—, ¿qué te pasa?, ¿estás enfermo?_

— _¡No!, estoy bien, no pasa nada._

— _Entonces, ¿por qué no me contestas? —Helga le lanzó una mirada de sospecha._

— _Eh…_

— _¡Oh, por el amor al pastrami!, ¡dilo ya!_

 _Arnold dio un respingo._

— _No quiero invitarte a cenar, —dijo sin pensar, apurado por el tono demandante de Helga._

— _¿Qué? —Helga lo miró con una mezcla de incredulidad y enojo—. ¿Me has hecho salir de clase para decirme que no quieres…? Además, ¿por qué crees que quiero que me invites?_

 _Arnold maldijo mentalmente._

— _¡No quise decir eso! Es decir, no es que no quiera invitarte a cenar, me gustaría mucho que fueras a cenar conmigo, si quieres. Pero no me gustaría tener que esperar hasta que aceptes y vayamos a cenar, y tenga que sufrir…_

 _Helga lo escuchaba y Arnold podía notar cómo el enojo se acumulaba en cada músculo de su cuerpo. No podía dejar de explicarse, aunque era consciente de lo mal que sonaba cada explicación que estaba intentando elaborar._

 _Helga lo interrumpió, de pronto, molesta._

— _¿Qué demonios quieres decir? Tienes que explicarte en cinco palabras o menos antes de que patee tu trasero._

 _Como Helga se veía genuinamente enfadada y él se sentía genuinamente estúpido, la sugerencia fue como una carta blanca. Se calmó todo lo que pudo y tomó aire mientras combinaba todo lo que quería decir en cinco palabras._

 _Perdón. Sí, salgamos, ¿puedes mañana?_

 _Lo siento, Helga. ¿Me perdonas?_

 _Esa clase es por ti._

 _¿Puedes dejar de mirarme así?_

 _No vas a creer esto…_

 _Se acercó y le sonrió débilmente, en un último intento por aligerar la situación._

— _Helga, me gustas mu… bastante._

 _Lo siguiente, Arnold lo recuerda muy bien. Helga se tensó todavía más, pero su expresión abandonó el enojo. Se veía distraída, como si estuviera teniendo la conversación en otro momento y con otra persona. Cuando lo miró, descubierta de todo, Arnold no fue capaz de interpretar el gesto, así que esperó pacientemente a que Helga hablara._

 _El momento nunca llegó, pues antes de que Helga dijera algo, el timbre que anunciaba el inicio del almuerzo los despertó al bullicio del pasillo principal de la escuela. Se quedaron parados en silencio, incómodos, sin decir nada, mientras el ruido aumentaba._

Arnold todavía recordaba lo mucho que se arrepintió de haber escogido un mal momento para sincerarse. Luego, estuvo el asunto del viaje y el enojo monumental que lo esperó cuando regresó y Helga se enteró que no se había ido para siempre, sino solamente por un rato. No le habló por tres semanas. Lo ignoró de manera sistemática y casi viciosa. Fue tanto que Arnold incluso dudó que pudiera perdonarlo algún día en el futuro. Mucho antes de que pudiera darse por vencido, Helga decidió hablarle y Arnold se liberó de la angustia que no sabía que estaba sosteniendo.

Los dos meses después de la confesión, el viaje inesperado y la furia de Helga, fueron rápidos. Helga había decidido, unilateralmente, iniciar una relación con él. Fue unilateral aun si Arnold había sido el primero en confesarse (técnicamente, sin contar escenas pasadas de la primera infancia).

 _Arnold miraba con insistencia la silueta que se encontraba tres carpetas delante de la suya. Había decidido, al menos una docena de veces, darle el espacio que Helga obviamente necesitaba para lidiar con su enojo. Sin embargo, no había considerado que darle espacio significaba tener que convivir todos los días fingiendo que todo estaba normal entre ellos. Para ser francos, Arnold no se sentía normal y no estaba seguro si alguna vez algo volvería a estar normal entre ellos. No quería arriesgarse a empeorar la situación, pero tampoco podía evitar pensar en lo fácil que sería todo si pudieran conversar un poco. Soltó un largo suspiro que debió sonar un poco más alto de lo normal porque Gerald se volteó y le lanzó una mirada confundida._

— _Viejo, ¿estás bien? —dijo en un susurro rápido._

— _Sí, no pasa nada._

 _Gerald alzó una ceja, pero se volteó._

 _Una de las razones por las que se sentía frustrado era también el hecho de que no había podido conversar con Gerald de su asunto con Helga. Le hubiese gustado tener su consejo, pero no sabía muy bien cómo resumirle el problema en el que se había metido. Sí, le dije que me gustaba y luego me fui tres meses a San Lorenzo sin avisar, je._

 _Arnold volvió a soltar un largo suspiro que sonó un poco sobre el murmullo de la clase. Se hizo un breve silencio incómodo._

— _¡Cállate ya! —Se exasperó Helga mientras volteaba y le lanzaba una mirada llena de irritación. A Arnold no le importó porque era la primera vez que le dirigía la palabra en semanas._

— _¿Qué está pasando, Pataki? —El profesor de Geografía había alzado la mirada del libro que estaba consultando para responder una pregunta que había hecho Stinky._

 _Arnold sopesó todas las posibilidades que le dio tiempo de sopesar en los tres segundos antes de tomar una decisión temeraria. Haciendo uso de todo el valor que le quedaba, decidió componer su sorpresa y, en cambio, sonrió brevemente de medio lado mirando directamente a Helga._

— _¡Tú… maldita sea! — Helga se mordió el labio y se volteó, ofendida, mientras el profesor de acercaba a su carpeta._

 _Arnold era consciente de las miradas del resto de sus compañeros de clase, podía sentir un murmullo apresurado expandiéndose rápidamente, pero no le importó. Se obligó a sí mismo a ignorarlos. Todavía sentía mucha curiosidad sobre lo que pasaría con Helga. Además, una pequeña parte de sí mismo, una muy pequeña parte, se estaba divirtiendo con la reacción exagerada que había provocado._

 _Contó hasta diez y suspiró largamente, tan alto que incluso el profesor tuvo que callarse y voltear a verlo. Esperó ansiosamente, podía ver que los hombros y la espalda de Helga se habían puesto rígidas. Era cierto que no quería enojarla más de lo que ya la había enojado, pero también era cierto que se sentía muy culpable, y quería tener una conversación razonable. Era cierto, además, que la desesperación podía ser la causal de acciones estúpidas. Arnold esperaba que Helga le gritara y que los echaran, en el peor de los casos, a ambos de la clase._

 _Eso no pasó, por supuesto._

 _Helga murmuró un par de excusas, tomó sus cosas y las guardó en su mochila antes de levantarse y salir del salón. El resto de la clase, con el profesor incluido, se quedaron mirando el camino que había tomado con mucha curiosidad. Arnold apenas tuvo tiempo para desanimarse porque la puerta se abrió con fuerza y Helga se asomó sin mucha ceremonia._

— _¿Piensas venir o qué?_

 _Cuando el resto de la clase (incluido el profesor) se volteó a mirarlo, Arnold entendió que se estaba dirigiendo a él. Rápidamente, casi por defecto, se levantó y recogió el libro que tenía en la mesa. Se disculpó con una mentira que estaba seguro nadie iba a creer: Me siento mal, voy a la enfermería, y siguió a Helga._

Después de hacer el repaso, Arnold se planteó la posibilidad de que Helga siguiera molesta por ese chasco. Quizá, si lo analizaba con cuidado, todo era un plan muy elaborado para confundirlo y desestabilizarlo emocionalmente. Era un área, después de todo, en la que Helga tenía experticia.

Quizá era cuestión de volver a confrontarla.

* * *

Era un día normal para Arnold: había comenzado con una clase doble de Geometría, tuvo un receso de diez minutos y fue de visita a la biblioteca. El almuerzo llegó con el anuncio de la campana, así que recogió sus cosas y se encaminó a la cafetería. En el trayecto, se encontró con Eugene, saludó a Stinky y esquivó a sus compañeros del club de basquetbol, porque se moría de hambre. Quedaban unos metros para que llegara a su destino cuando divisó la figura de la única persona que siempre había sido capaz de desquiciarlo.

—Buenos días, Arnold.

Arnold parpadeó, decidido, redujo la velocidad y se cercioró que quien lo había saludado fuese, efectivamente, la rubia más malhumorada de su escuela. Iba a comenzar a cuestionar la efectividad de su plan, cuando un impulso temerario y estúpido lo obligó a dejar de cuestionarse.

 _¡Plaf!_

Era ciertamente la primera vez que le pasaba y realmente tendría que haber sido muy ingenuo de su parte suponer que ese tipo de experiencia traumática no iba a ser con alguien más que con Helga G. Pataki. A veces, los jugadores se prodigaban un toque casual de felicitación en la cancha de básquet: _una palmadita_. En esta ocasión, fue una palmada _con-toda-la-mano_ en un lugar muy curioso. Le resultaba curioso el lugar no porque lo fuese, sino porque esa tendría que ser la primera vez en su vida que le tocaba el trasero a una chica.

* * *

 **Continuará…**

* * *

Nota de Killa:

¡He vuelto! Tengo que subir pronto unas cosas que llevo avanzadas desde el año pasado, perdonen que sea tan intermitente, he tenido muchas dificultades con el trabajo. Espero que lo absurdo del fanfic no los haya espantado. Últimamente he tenido muchas ganas de subir muchas cosas graciosas que se han ocurrido, pero no podido por el tiempo. En todo caso, ¡por favor, díganme qué opinan! Los quiero mucho retoños de mi vida.


End file.
